Angelica Gets Grounded on Easter
Transcript Part 1: Angelica beats up Azura and gets no Easter candy *(March 31, 2018) *Azura: OK class. I will be substituting Mrs. Cheerfields’ class today because Mrs. Cheerfields is on vacation for a week. Let’s sing Old MacDonald Had a Farm. *Angelica: No Azura. Let’s sing the Shimmer and Shine theme song instead. *(Angelica sings the Shimmer and Shine theme song in Melanie Fontana’s voice) *Azura: Angelica, we are not singing the Shimmer and Shine theme song. I said, we are singing Old MacDonald Had a Farm. That’s it, go to the time out corner now! *Angelica: Can I do a fake VHS opening? *Azura: No! Mrs. Cheerfields says you are not allowed to make fake VHS openings during class. Now go to the time out corner while I call your parents. *Angelica: No! *(Angelica runs to Azura and beats her up as a dust cloud forms followed by some stars coming out) *Azura: Ouch, that hurts! *Abigail: Azura, what’s wrong? *Azura: Angelica has beaten me up. *Abigail: What? Oh no! Don’t worry. I’ll call the ambulance to take you to the hospital. *(Abigail picks up Mrs. Cheerfields’ phone) *Abigail: Hello doctors, you'll not believe what Angelica did, she just beaten up Azura! Bring in the ambulance to bring Azura to the hospital! Thank you! Goodbye! *hangs up *[Japanese ambulance arrives outside the school. 2 Japanese doctors put the crying Azura at the back of the Japanese ambulance and the Japanese ambulance drives away *Abigail: As for you Angelica. I’m calling your parents. *Angelica: (in Pinkie Pie’s voice) Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! *picks up Mrs. Cheerfields’ phone *Abigail: Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Pickles. Do you know what your daughter did. *Drew: What did she do? *Abigail: *Charlotte: What?! Oh my god! She is in big trouble. We’re coming to preschool to pick her up. *Abigail: Thanks goodbye. *(Abigail hangs up) *(When Drew and Charlotte Pickles got to preschool) *Drew: Angelica! I can’t believe you beaten up Azura. She won’t recover for a week. That’s it. You are grounded grounded grounded grounded for double infinity years. *Charlotte: Let’s go home now! *(Angelica and her parents walk away) *(When Angelica and her parents got home) *Drew: For your punishment, we will call the Easter bunny and tell him not to bring you any candy or Nickelodeon DVDs this year. *Angelica: *Charlotte: That doesn't matter, go to your room now. *Angelica: (running away and crying in Pinkie Pie's voice) Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Part 2 Finale: Angelica's worst Easter presents/The Visitors punish Angelica Pickles/Concussion time for Angelica Pickles *(Easter Sunday, April 1st, 2018) *Angelica: It’s Easter morning. Let's see if the Easter bunny bought me some candy and Nickelodeon DVDs. *(We see Angelica Pickles in the kitchen. No candy or Nickelodeon DVDs appear. Angelica is shocked) *Angelica: No! (x15) I didn’t get any candy or Nickelodeon DVDs. *(Drew and Charlotte Pickles appear) *Drew: That’s right Angelica. We called the Easter Bunny and told him not to give you candy or Nickelodeon DVDs this year! *Charlotte: But we did get you some presents. *Angelica: Really? *Drew: Yes! They’re in the living room! *Angelica: (running away in M. Bison’s voice) Yes, yes! *(Cut to: The living room) *(Angelica is shocked to see baby show, Disney, Universal, MGM and Woody Woodpecker themed presents as the Dramatic chipmunk sound effect plays) *Angelica: Those were not the presents I wanted. All of them are horrible. *Drew: I don’t care! However, we got you Barney DVDs, Teletubbies DVDs, Thomas and Friends: Hero of the Rails for the DS, some Super Why books, an Elmo plush toy, a The Wiggles T-shirt, a Caillou doll, some Mickey Mouse Clubhouse DVDs, some Bear in the Big Blue House action figures, Rolie Polie Olie and the Great Defender of Fun on DVD, Bob the Builder VHS tapes, some Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood DVDs, Fireman Sam and the Great Fire of Pontypandy on DVD, Postman Pat: The Movie on blu-ray, Thomas and Friends: Calling All Engines on DVD, Thomas and Friends: Truck Loads of Fun on DVD, Thomas and the Magic Railroad on DVD, The Save-Ums DVDs by Sony Wonder, a Laugh and Learn puppy toy, Woody Woodpecker DVDs, Shimajirō DVDs, The Hunchback of Notre Dame on Blu-ray, Wreck-it Ralph on Blu-ray, Moana on Blu-ray, Cinderella (2015) DVD, An American Tail DVDs, The Lion King Blu-ray, Beauty and the Beast: 25th Anniversary Edition on Blu-ray, Aladdin: Diamond Edition on Blu-ray, Hercules DVD, Frozen on Blu-ray, Beauty and the Beast (2017) on Blu-ray, The Secret of NIMH 1 & 2 on DVD, Pretty Cure DVDs, Sailor Moon DVDs, The Little Mermaid Diamond Edition on Blu-ray, Toy Story Trilogy on DVD, Monsters University on Blu-ray, Cars trilogy on Blu-ray, Inside Out on Blu-ray, Planes on Blu-Ray, Planes: Fire and Rescue on Blu-Ray, The Lion King legency edition CD, some Elton John CDs, tickets to The Lion King Broadway, tickets to Aladdin Broadway, Pocahontas on Blu-ray, Tarzan on blu-ray, All Dogs go to heaven 1 & 2 on DVD, a Fievel Mousekewitz plush toy, some The Lion Guard action figures, Dumbo: Big Top Edition on DVD and Zootopia on blu-ray. These are the only things not made by Paramount or Nickelodeon that you will be allowed to use from now on. *Angelica: (in Pinkie Pie’s voice) Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! *Charlotte: I don’t care what you think. They’re for your own good. *Drew: Normally I would say go upstairs to your room now, but instead, start doing stuff with these presents right now while we call the Lion Guard on the phone and tell them to take you away to the Pride Lands in Tanzania. *Angelica: Before I start, I just wish you were chocolate and eaten by bunnies. *Charlotte: Angelica, how dare you wish that we were chocolate and eaten by bunnies? That's it, we're going to call the visitors on you.